1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor clamp, and more particularly to a clamp configured to attached to a frame while receiving a second shaft at a second clamping location such as a shaft connected to a retractor.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, numerous retractor clamps have been provided including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,839,726, 4,497,092, 4,949,707, 5,897,087, 6,017,008, and 6,277,069.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,707 shows one style clamp which has two clamping sections 40,42 which are rotatably positionable relative to another. Rotation of a bolt 46 locks the clamping aperture 62,70 by reducing the perimeter of the clamping aperture when the handle is rotated in a locking direction. The clamping aperture is located intermediate a hinge and the bolt 46.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,069 works in a similar fashion except that the actuator or bolt is closer to the hinge than the clamping aperture in this configuration. In this design, a bar can be snapped into position while a bar must be slid into position on clamping sections as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,707. It is important to observe that in U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,069 that the bore 39 adjacent to the hinge 33 does not provide a clamping aperture. Since it is much smaller than the rail cross-section for which the clamp works.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need to provide a single clamping member with the capability of providing two clamping apertures: one, a snap-on type; the other a slide-in type.